Photo ID
by Auron's Fan
Summary: Every Saturday, Roxas got ice cream. This Saturday, however, he was going to do something completely new… [RikuxSora and AxelxRoxas...if you squint] [For Dualism]


**Disclaimer:** I could make up some witty thing to say here about how I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts…but witty is not me. Therefore, I don't.

**Summary**: Every Saturday, Roxas got ice cream. This Saturday, however, he was going to do something completely new… (RikuxSora and AxelxRoxas...if you squint) (For Dualism)

**Author's Notes**: Um…hi. I suppose I'm pretty new to this fandom (written one thing for it, never posted it), and since I find every fan fiction that **Dualism** has written to be an amazing piece of writing, I've decided to try something. Unfortunately, it's bad, and a spin off of a crazy teen's mind when they haven't had enough sleep. That, and the fact that the summary for **Dualism**'s "Snowball Melting" kept rolling around in my head when I first thought of it, I knew it had to be dedicated to her. I seriously hope that you enjoy this fic, and that the characters are **in** character (big pet peeve of mine), and if not, drop me a line and tell me so! I would very much appreciate it!

**Dedicated To**: **Dualism**, because her writing is awesome, and I aspire to be able to write like her. Hope you like this!

* * *

"Photo ID"

Every Saturday, Roxas would take the city train, and head to the opposite side of Twilight Town in order to get ice cream. It would seem like an arduous task for just ice cream, but the shop he went to --creatively named "Twilight Town Ice Cream Shop" -- was the only place that sold Sea Salt ice cream in the entire city. Roxas had a fix for the salty sea ice cream, and it simply couldn't be ignored.

So, like every Saturday, Roxas had spent the day doing his chores, in order to have money, and then planned head over to the other side of Twilight Town, and buy his wondrous ice cream. However, today was different; instead of taking the train like he'd normally do, he decided that he was going to walk through the under ground tram way.

Although there was absolutely no one down there, Roxas was perfectly content with the eerie silence. Wishing he had brought his skateboard along to travel faster, he jumped over the grate, feeling something slip from his pocket.

He glanced down, seeing nothing in the murky water (as if he could see into the brown depths), before checking his pockets. Yep, he still had his wallet, cell phone, and everything else was in order. Continually on his merry way, he began contemplating whether he was going to get a large or an extra large ice cream bowl.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, a mysterious stranger pulled something out of the murky water. Looking after the blonde (who was too busy talking to himself about ice cream to notice anything amiss), the stranger pocketed the item, and began slowly walking after him.

* * *

Roxas had been out of the walking tunnel for some time now, when he realized that someone had been following him.

Scoffing at the idea, he shook his head. The only reason he was so paranoid was from the incident (he shuddered at the memory) when Riku, an upperclassman, had tackled him from behind, declaring his love for him. Of course, Riku had somehow mistaken Roxas for his older cousin, Sora (he didn't know how. They looked nothing alike), and the poor silver headed teen had to apologize…while avoiding the blonde's angry punches.

However, after another twenty minutes, Roxas was beginning to worry. He'd made extra twists and turns, just to be sure that the guy wasn't following him, but the mysterious stranger with unusual hair (it wasn't the color that was strange; red is indeed a natural hair color. It was just too spiky, like the guy had spent hours alone with a tub of hair gel, and too much free time), simply continued following him. Now, he was at least an hour's walk away from the ice cream shop, and the guy seemed to have no intention of stopping.

Roxas had to get away from him. Screwing the oblivious look, he began sprinting down the streets, having no idea where the heck he was going, seeing as he wasn't at all familiar with this side of Twilight Town (he only knew his way to the ice cream shop).

The idea hit him almost as suddenly as the train that ran him up and down the street almost ran him over: Riku. Riku lived on this side of Twilight Town. And although Sora wasn't with him (at least, to his personal knowledge, the brunette was sleeping as Roxas's house), Riku would at least be able to stop the creepy red haired stalker.

Quickly climbing up a tree, and hiding there for a few minutes, Roxas leaned back on the branch he was reclining on, allowing himself a breath of relief. The creepy stalker dude had run past the tree, and soon, he would be gone, and Roxas would be able to go get his ice cream.

"Roxas!"

Roxas froze, feeling the hair on his neck stand up. He'd never met the stranger. How in the world did the red haired stalker know his name?

"Roxas! I need to show you something!"

The red haired stalker was right under the tree! Roxas was trapped! Looking down, he shivered as he made eye contact with the guy.

Said person smiled, before reaching into his pocket. Roxas's eyes went cartoonishly wide. The guy must have a gun. A gun! His normal Saturday ice cream jaunt was turning into an action movie, and he never wanted a part in this. He just wanted some ice cream!

"Ahh!" Roxas jumped (more like fell gracefully) out of the tree, and landed on the red haired stranger, knocking him to the ground. He quickly got to his feet, and sprinted away, not bothering to look back. He had to get to Riku's apartment. That or his life would end very, very soon.

* * *

Although Roxas had easily gotten past the front door security (Sora had visited enough times; Roxas had rolled his eyes when the guard asked had he already been there before today), he still had another obstacle between him, and safety.

"Riku! Open this damn door! Open it, open it, open it, open it!!" Roxas yelled, banging on the door of apartment 206. The nametag that clearly read "Riku" only fueled Roxas's anger, as he continued pounding onto the door.

There was a slight growl inside, as the person quickly unlatched the locks, and opened the door. Roxas was soon given an eyeful of the silver haired college student, whose anger was radiating from his eyes, before shoving past him, slamming the door, and quickly locking the locks he'd learned from his cousin's daily visits.

The silver headed teen raised his eyebrow, before pulling the shivering Roxas away from the door. "Can I at least get an explanation? Seeing as you burst into my apartment--" He cut off when Roxas glared at him, his eyes full of both fear and sheer anger.

"Riku. I don't mind if you enjoy snuggling my cousin, or the fact that you're bearing your chest for the entire world to see." Riku attempted to cut in and point out that it was his apartment, and he could dance around necked if he wanted to, but the look Roxas gave him quickly shut him up. "But if you don't let me stay here for a while, I promise you, you won't be alive long enough to cry when I rip your testicles off!"

Riku blinked, before shaking his head. "Look, ignoring your threats, why are you even near my place? Your ice cream store is half way across the city!"

Roxas lowered himself to the floor, and shuddered. "This creepy red headed guy is following me!" Again, Riku tried to cut in, but Roxas pushed onwards. "I thought he was just coincidentally behind me, but he had been following me since the walkway, and he knows my name! I've never met this guy before!" As Roxas was talking, Riku had grabbed a few sodas from his refrigerator, and handed one to Roxas. The blonde quickly gulped it down, which bemused Riku. Roxas usually wouldn't touch food or drink before his beloved Sea-Salt ice cream. This stalker must've been bad news.

He glanced out the window just in time to see a spiky, red headed man knocking on the front door of the apartment building. "This wouldn't be him, would it?"

Roxas chucked his soda can in the sink (much to Riku's annoyance), glanced out the window, widened his eyes and began shaking. "My gosh. He _is_ a stalker! How did he find me?" he shivered, before grabbing a nearby kitchen knife, and heading towards the door.

"And where exactly are you going?" Riku questioned, quickly heading to the door to stop him. Although Roxas glared back at the silver headed teen, he did stop.

"I'm going to meet him, and I'm going to kill him," he scowled, gripping the handle of the knife tighter. "I don't care who the hell he is; no one makes me miss an Ice Cream Day." Riku raised his eyebrows for the second time, never realizing that Roxas cared that much about his ice cream.

"Look, he's not going to be able to get past the front door," Riku reminded Roxas, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "So calm down. After a few minutes, check for yourself; he'll be gone, and I'll take you back to the walkway, alright?"

Roxas gave a sigh, before nodding, and lowering the knife--

"Roxas! Riku! I know you're in there!"

--and clutching it to his chest again. "_How does he know you?!_" Roxas exclaimed, as the pounding on the door grew louder with each passing second. Riku's eyes were widening as well, fearing what kind of mad man could possibly know so much about Roxas, that he could find where his friends lived?

"Okay, okay!" Riku rationalized, lowering his voice as the noise rose. "On three, I'll open the door, and you attack him." Roxas nodded, gripping the knife even tighter. Riku sighed. "No, not with that! We want him arrested, not killed!" Scowling, Roxas glanced around the kitchen area until he found a better weapon: a cutting board. "On my mark. Ready… set…go!"

Riku ripped open the door, and Roxas slammed the board onto the crazy, red headed stalker's arm. Well, it would've, if said stalker didn't have the reflexives of a cat, grabbing the board with one arm, and reaching for Roxas's with the other.

Roxas leaped out of the stalker's reach, before cowering behind Riku. "How did you find me? What do you want?" He asked, making sure that he couldn't be seen by the red head. The guy blinked, before reaching into his coat pocket, and pulling out a card. Roxas and Riku both glanced at it, feeling even more suspicious: it was Roxas's school id.

"Name's Axel." The red headed stranger grinned at both of them. "You dropped this a while back, and I thought I'd return it to you."

Roxas, now confirming that the card was indeed his, snatched it out of Axel's hands. "How did you find me?" he inquired, still feeling uneasy. Axel smiled cheekily, and replied

"I was just going to follow you until I could give this to you. You ran right to my apartment complex, and when I asked the guard about a blonde, he pointed me right up to this room."

Roxas gave a scowl, realizing that his cousin was spending way too much time with the silver haired college student, and Riku was certain that something about the story was off. "Wait… what? When did you move in?" He hadn't remembered seeing any moving trucks recently.

Axel grinned again. "Today. Actually, I'm in the process of moving." Sure enough, when Roxas and Riku glanced out the window, there was a moving truck sitting below.

Roxas glared at him. "You could've said that I had dropped this! You didn't have to follow me for an hour!" Riku nodded in agreement, and Axel shrugged.

"True, but I decided that I wanted to get to know you," he gave a smirk. "Need someone to show me around the town." Roxas nodded as if it all made sense, before Riku let out a snort.

"He doesn't live on this side of town," he commented, before smirking at the two again. Roxas looked up to Axel, and, while scowling, held his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Axel," he said, scowling. Well, that was a waste of a day. No ice cream…

Axel shook his hand, before question the blonde. "If you live on the other side of town…why were you over here?"

Roxas's eyes lit up, and he grinned widely. Riku looked at the ecstatic Roxas to the confused Axel, before grabbing a clean shirt off of a couch that sat nearby. "I hope you like ice cream, pal."

There was suddenly a yawn, and a boy with spiky brunette hair came clambering into the room, with a loopy grin on his face. "Um, hi!" He smiled, looking at his cousin, his boyfriend, and Axel, who, to him, was still a stranger.

Roxas glanced over to Riku, who attempted, and failed, to look innocent. Giving a sigh Roxas cracked his knuckled, and began walking over to Riku, who was inching away at the hope he wouldn't be flogged within an inch of his life, thanks to an overprotective cousin.

* * *

Ever since that day, it had become a tradition for Axel and Roxas to accompany each other to the ice cream shop. Axel would head over to Roxas's side of Twilight Town, and they would talk about everything. Well, actually, Axel would talk to Roxas, while the blonde smiled to himself about the ice cream that Axel was more than willing to buy. After a while, Riku and Sora joined them in their ice cream journey, and every Saturday, they would sit in the parlor, trading stories, and grinning like old time chums.

And they lived happily ever after...

…Somehow.


End file.
